


Blizzard Baby

by EnjoninePride



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Birth, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Friendship, Giving Birth, Help, Labor and Delivery, Other, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: “Oh dear.” Mrs. Ryerson squeaked.It’s happening. Right now.“Mary? Mary? What’s wrong? Talk to me!” Ned asked in panic.“Ned...my water just broke.”When Punxsutawney is hit with a blizzard, Ned's wife goes into labor. The sheriff and Jeff are snowed in with her, and the ambulance won't be able to get the the house fast enough. How will Ned, Mary, the Sheriff, and Jeff manage?(sorry. Suck at summaries)
Relationships: Ned Ryerson/Original Female Character(s)





	Blizzard Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello writing world! It's been a while! So this story will be divided into parts (I know. I'm terrible). This story has been in my head for the longest time and I finally got the time to write it out! I missed my Punx.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not from Pennsylvania, so I am no expert with snowstorms. I also am not an OB/GYN so I am no expert in the birthing process. I have done tons of research but if something doesn't seem right, please note that I did my best but am also open for corrections!

* * *

The freezing winter wind roared through the white covered streets within the small town of Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania. That could only mean one thing, a cold front was coming in. A blizzard was being born.

In a small wooden house close to the end of the street, a young Asian-American woman looked out the window of the tiny family room, with a phone in one hand and her other placed on her nine-month pregnant belly. Her hair was jet black and was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a navy blue smock dress with an Egyptian blue sweater over it.

“I am almost finished with my work, Mare Bear and the minute I send out this email, I will be on my way home.” Ned Ryerson, the young woman’s husband explained to her as the typing of a keyboard sounded in the background.

“Oh, Neddy. I’m just so worried. This blizzard looks pretty intense. I'm worried that the roads might be closed off. I just hope you won't get stuck." she told Ned.

"I can feel the storm. I mean literally, the wind is rattling my office windows. You know, Mary, statistically about 400 people die each year due to blizzards…"

"Lovey! You're not helping me feel any better!" Mary exclaimed to her husband. She knew he didn't mean any harm, but the blizzard was making her nervous, not to mention that her hormones were going out of whack due to her pregnancy.

“ I'm sorry, hon! Force of habit! But you know that this blizzard is nothing that we haven’t dealt with before. Nonetheless, I will be extremely careful on my way home. I can't wait to see you and the boys. Speaking of the boys, how are Jaime and Joey doing, lovey?”

Mary smiled, allowing dimples to crease her cheeks.

"They are fine, just taking their late afternoon nap."

"And how about Ryerson number three?"

Mary caressed her belly, her thumb making small circles on the fabric of her dress.

“He’s fine. Waiting for his daddy to come home, just like his mama and his two brothers.”

“How are you feeling? Any pain? Pressure? Contractions I don’t know about?” Ned asked in a concerned matter.

Mary grinned as she slowly hobbled over to the family room couch. “Contractions? Do you think I’m having this baby right now?”

She slowly lowered herself down onto the couch, taking in a deep breath.

“What?! You’re having the baby?! I’m coming home right now!” Ned exclaimed. Mary could hear him frantically getting up from his chair.

“No, Neddy! Neddy! Lovey! Love! It’s okay! I’m alright. I’m not having the baby now.”

Ned took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, hon. It's just that... you are so close to the due date and I just...I would never forgive myself if something happened to you while I wasn’t there by your side.”

Mary could feel her heart flutter.

That was the man she fell in love with. The one who would always be there for anyone, no matter what.

“Aw, honey! Don’t think that way. Life is unpredictable, and you are always with me and I with you no matter how far we are apart. And besides, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

There was a slight minute of silence before Ned squeaked, “But you’ve never been to a rodeo.”

Mary giggled. “I love you, Ned Ryerson.”

While she couldn’t see his face, Mary knew Ned was blushing.

“How about this for a proposition,” Mary asked. “Finish your work today and take off tomorrow. It’d be just the five of us, and you can worry about the baby and I then.”

“Bing! I was just thinking that!” Ned exclaimed. “Except I always worry about you when you are with child.”

"You never look worried." Mary teased.

"I try to bring out my inner Uhura, stay cool, calm, and collective." Ned told his wife.

"Well you have at least one of those three down." Mary giggled.

"Hey!" Ned exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the front door.

Mary huffed as she slowly got up from the couch. “Hang on, love. Someone’s at the door.”

“Alright. Keep me on the line until you see who it is.” Ned told.

Mrs. Ryerson hobbled over to the door and turned the knob with her free hand. When it opened, a familiar face appeared in front of her.

“Sheriff Jack!” Mary exclaimed.

The sheriff was in his winter uniform, the black contrasting with the white snow. He towered over Mary at about 6 foot. While his size may be intimidating, he had one of the nicest smiles in all of Punx.

The sheriff tipped his hat. “Mrs. Ryerson.” he greeted. 

“Hi, Mrs. R!” a boy no younger than 13 said as he rubbed his hands on his arms. He wore a baby blue winter coat with a navy blue scarf around his neck and a navy blue winter cap which covered almost the entirety of his head and face.

“Hello, Jeff! I didn’t see you there. Come in! You two must be freezing!” Mary opened the door enough to let the two gentlemen in without tracking in a lot of snow from outside.

“Who is it, hon?” Ned asked over the phone. 

“It’s the Garveys!” Mary told her husband.

The Sheriff looked over at Mary and mouthed, “Can I speak to him?”

Mrs. Ryerson nodded.

“Love, the Sheriff wants to talk to you. Here he is.” she told, the handed the phone to Jack.

“Hello, Ned. Are you still at work? I’ve got some calls about the blizzard’s path…”

As the Sheriff talked to Ned, young Jeff shuffled over to Mary.

“Sorry to bother you, but my pop wanted to ask if we could borrow your cheesecake pan? We don’t exactly...have one.”

Mary smiled at the young teen. “Why of course! Let me get it for you. Would you like some coco?”

Jeff shook his head. “No thank you, ma’am.”

He followed Mrs. Ryerson to the kitchen, which was about the size of two children’s bedrooms.

“How is everything?” she asked as she tried to find the cabinet which held her baking pans.

“Swell. Pop and I figured we’d try to bake a cheesecake from a recipe I found in the library. We’ve never baked before.” Jeff responded.

Mary opened the cabinet she was looking for and proceeded to slowly bend down.

“That’s wonderful! Oof!” Mrs. Ryerson held her stomach as she winced in pain.

“Are you alright, Mrs. R?” Jeff asked with confusion and concern.

Mary took a deep breath in and exhaled. “I’m fine, Jeff dear. It’s just sometimes a struggle to bend down and get up again with a baby inside you.”

She handed the pan to Jeff. “Here you go, sweetie.”

Jeff smiled and took it from her, still concerned about what he just witnessed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, is there anything I can do to help you out?” he asked.

Mrs. Ryerson beamed at the teenager’s kindness.

“You are such a gentleman, Jeff. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you in their life. I appreciate your offer very much, but I can think I can manage.”

“Mary!” came the Sheriff’s voice from the family room. He walked into the kitchen with the phone still in his hand.

“Your husband wants to speak with you.” 

Mary grinned, hiding the fact that she felt a strong cramp like pain in her lower abdomen.

“Thank you, Jack. Would you like a coffee?” she asked as she took the phone from him.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” he responded.

Mary shook her head. “Not at all.” then proceeded to talk to Ned on the phone.

“Yes, hon?”

“Mary my beloved, the Sheriff told me that the weather conditions might get worse, so I’m going to head home before I get snowed in my office. I’ll just do the rest when I get home.”

“Pop, I think we should stay at least until Mr. Ryerson comes. I’d hate to leave Mrs. Ryerson. I think she isn’t feeling well.” Jeff whispered to the Sheriff.

Sheriff Jack nodded. “We’ll see if she needs anything. Now we don’t want to push her unless she asks for help. Hopefully this storm will pass quickly enough for Ned to get back.”

“Alright, babe. I’ll see you at--” Mary winced in pain. 

All of a sudden, Mary felt a popping sensation, like the popping of a balloon. Within seconds, a fluid-like substance was gushing down her leg.

_No! Not now! Not now! This can’t be happening now!_ Mary’s thoughts went into panic mode.

“Pop!” Jeff gasped.

“Oh dear.” Mrs. Ryerson squeaked.

_It’s happening. Right now._

“Mary? Mary? What’s wrong? Talk to me!” Ned asked in panic.

“Neddy...my water just broke.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
